Love-Yakuza Vs Murderer- Revenge
by Kithara Blue
Summary: Summary : Matsuri, mencintai seorang anak Yakuza yang pernah membunuh seluruh anggota keluarga Matsuri sehingga mendorongnya menjadi seorang pembunuh. Mind to RnR, minna-san?


**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love-Yakuza Vs Murderer-** **Revenge © Kithara Blue **

**Warning : Typo, OOC, weird story, ect.**

**Pairing : **_**Garaa X Matsuri**_

**Rated : T**

**Genre: **_**Romance and Crime**_

**Summary :** _Matsuri, mencintai seorang anak Yakuza yang pernah membunuh seluruh anggota keluarga Matsuri sehingga mendorongnya menjadi seorang pembunuh_.

**Don't Like? Don't Read**

**~Yosh! Happy Reading Minna-**_**san**_

**Hope you like it :D And Don't Forget to Review, Ok?**

**~oo000oo~**

**Love-Yakuza Vs Murderer-** **Revenge**

**# Chapter 1 #**

_Aku melihat tarian kematian diatas lautan darah._

_Aku melihat hal mengerikan ini didepan mataku, mayat yang berjatuhan._

_Aku mencium bau anyir darah. Aku mendengar rintihan mereka._

_Aku mendengar suara pedang yang mereka hantam ketubuh itu._

_Aku mematung. Aku lupa bagaimana caranya menyelamatkan diri, berlari sejauh mungkin._

_Aku lupa caranya menangis, saat kulihat ibuku tertusuk pedang tepat dijantungnya._

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.

Ini mimpi. Mimpi. Mimpi.

"Matsu, ayo!" mataku kosong menatap ayah yang tiba-tiba didepanku, menghalangi pandanganku yang bersibobrok dengan ibu tadi. Jiwaku seakan merenggang dengan ragaku. Tatapan ibu. Tatapan itu. Tatapan yang menari dibenakku. Aku tak dapat mendengar apapun, aku membeku.

Ayah menggoncang tubuhku, berusaha membawa jiwaku kembali. Kemudian ayah menarikku keluar. "Sasori! Bawa dia ke tempat nenek Chiyo. Pastikan dia selamat." Aku merasakan kesadaranku mulai terkumpul lagi, aku bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan ayah ke sepupuku, Sasori.

"Baik." Kemudian Sasori menarikku, aku menatap kebelakang. "Ayah?" senduku saat kembali lagi aku menatap hal yang mampu menghantamku. Pedang panjang menembus jantung Ayah.

Dia tersenyum. Dia melihatku. Darah mengalir disudut bibirnya.

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.

Ini mimpi. Mimpi. Mimpi.

"Waktu kita tak lama, Matsu. Cepatlah naik." Teriak Sasori menyadarkanku kembali. Kulihat lagi kebelakang, kearah ayah, dia telah tergeletak di rerumputan. Air mataku bergulir tanpa kusadari, kulihat seorang Yakuza mengarahkan pistolnya ke mobil yang kugunakan.

**DOR.**

"Aakh~" terdengar dentuman pistol itu bersama rintihan Sasori menggema. Aku membeku. Aku terbelalak.

Dengan sigap dan tanpa memedulikan cedera ditangannya Sasori masuk ke mobil dan mengendarainya dengan kecepatan maksimal. Aku masih mendengar dentuman pistol itu mengejar kami. Sasori memaksaku untuk bersembunyi dibalik tempat duduk ini. Dia mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan maksimal, mobil tak terkendali, menabrak segala hal yang ada yang menjadi penghalang.

Mereka mengejar kami, aku sungguh ketakutan saat mereka menodong pistol kearah Sasori. Sasori menolakku kebelakang, kemudian melemparkan pisau kecil yang diambilnya dari bawah jok mobil. Pisau itu mengenai mata sebelah kanan seorang Yakuza yang menodong kami.

Dengan sigap Sasori membanting setir kearah mobil yang dipakai anggota Yakuza itu, mereka tak dapat mengendalikan kelajuan mobil mereka hingga menabrak pohon. Sasori melihat kebelakang, "Mereka sudah pergi, Matsuri. Kurasa kita akan aman untuk sementara. Semoga." Katanya menatapku, tersenyum dengan nafas terengah-engah, kulihat lukanya.

"Lukamu?" diliriknya lengan kanannya, dia tersenyum kearahku. "Tak masalah, ini hanya luka kecil. Jika sampai di tempat Nenek Chiyo akan kuobati. Tenangkan dulu fikiranmu, Matsuri." Jawabnya sambil melirikku yang menatap lengannya.

Kami mulai aman setelah masuk perkotaan dan sepertinya Sasori mengambil jalan yang tak beresiko untuk mencapai kerumah nenek Chiyo melewati hutan tanpa bertemu anggota Yakuza lagi.

"Kita akan melewati hutan setelah ini, untuk menghindari para Yakuza."

Hanya itu kata terakhir yang terdengar dari Sasori sebelum keheningan menyelimuti perjalanan kami.

_Mata itu. Aku melihatnya lagi. Tatapan nanar, kesakitan, kepedihan. Ibu._

_Senyum. Darah. Ayah._

_Aku membeku, dunia seakan berlari meninggalkanku._

_Gelap. Secercah cahaya jauh. Jauh._

_Apa ini? darah? Kulihat di seluruh tanganku, penuh darah._

_Aku berlari. Aku berlari._

_Dor. Dor. Dor._

_Lagi. Lagi. Lagi._

"_Akhh~" suara rintihan._

_Ini membuatku gila. Aku terjatuh. Kupejamkan mataku. Kumohon berhenti mengusikku. Tangisan itu. Rintihan itu. Semuanya menari di benakku, mengelilingiku seolah menertawakan nasib kejam yang menimpaku. _

_Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh._

"TIDAKKKK!"nafasku tersengal-sengal, peluh bercucuran. Aku melihat sekeliling, cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk sudah sangat cerah. Aku berada dikasur yang cukup besar, kamar ini bernuansa klasik berwarna putih gading penuh aroma pedesaan. Segar. Aku mendengar cicitan burung yang berterbangan.

"Kau bermimpi?" tanya seorang wanita tua yang memasuki kamar ini. Aku tak menjawab. Aku hanya terdiam, mempelajari gerak geriknya.

"Ayahmu mempercayakanmu padaku. Disini kau akan belajar ilmu bela diri," wanita itu menatapku yang masih diam terpaku. "Kau bisa memanggilku Nenek Chiyo, mandilah, kau harus bersiap-siap untuk hari ini."

"15 menit. Semuanya sudah menunggumu dibawah." Sambung Nenek Chiyo kemudian menutup pintu kamar ini dan meninggalkanku sendiri.

_Aku berdiri dikubangan darah_

_Aku berjalan menuju dunia kegelapan_

_Hatiku terlatih untuk menghadapi kejamnya dunia_

_Dalam hidupku, perasaan adalah kelemahan_

**TBC**


End file.
